La nouvelle vie d'Hermione
by Mia Jackson
Summary: Hermione Granger découvre avoir été adopter, elle n'est pas une née moldus mais bien une sangs-pure, héritière de l'une des familles les plus anciennes...comment sa vie va-t-elle changer? Est-ce que ses amis l'accepteront? Est-ce possible que des amis deviennent des ennemis et que des ennemis deviennent des amis? Ps: les Personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent.


Chapitre 1: La découverte

Hermione Granger ne put empêcher un léger soupire de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'installa entre ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Il s'agissait du dernier jour de leur quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard...et bien évidement, ils terminaient en potion. Elle était presque sûre que le professeur Rogue allait se faire un plaisir de leur enlever des centaines de points afin qu'ils ne puissent accéder à la coupe des quatre maisons. Il hait les Gryffondor...tout cela à cause d'une querelle d'adolescents.

**-«Pour ce dernier cours de l'année, j'ai décidé que nous ferions quelque chose de facile. Sur chacun des bureaux se trouve des parchemins de sangs ainsi que la potion de la ligné...Mr. Malefoy, pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de nous informer à quoi sert cette potion?»** demanda Rogue, la voix non plus forme qu'un murmure.

**-«La potion de ligné sert à voir notre acte de naissance, trois goute de sang est nécessaire sur un parchemin ensorceler, si le sang devient bronze, c'est qu'ils sont née moldus, argent sont les sangs-mêlés et or sont pour les sangs-pure» **dit Drago Malefoy, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

**-«10 points pour Serpentard Mr. Malefoy. Il faut aussi savoir que la potion de lignée est une preuve irréfutable, il n'existe aucune marge d'erreur et rien, sortilège ou lien de sang, ne peut tromper le parchemin»** dit Rogue, son regard faisant le tout de la classe. ** «Maintenant, l'exercice est facile, vous prendrez chacun l'une des potions, vous laisserez tomber trois goutes de votre sangs, puis verserez la potion sur le parchemin... habituellement, rien ne devrait exploser Londubat»** dit-il, fixant Neville.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, tous se mirent au travaille, Hermione prit l'une des fioles et se fit une petite entaille sur le doigt, puis laissa tomber trois goûte de son sang à l'intérieur. Elle brassa légèrement la fiole et vit le rouge de son sang devenir d'un or éclatant...non...pas possible...il devrait être bronze...elle ne pouvait pas être... Avec une certaine appréhension, elle déversa le contenu de la fiole sur le parchemin et la potion finit par s'évaporé, laissant la place à un certificat de naissance.

_**IDENTITÉ CIVILE: HERMIONE LILIANA WARREN**_

_**DATE DE NAISSANCE: 11 JUILLET 1980**_

_**PÈRE: NATHANIEL WARREN**_

_**MÈRE: ANNABETH WARREN, NÉE MALEFOY**_

_**FRÈRE ET SOEUR: AUCUN**_

Hermione figea complètement alors qu'elle détaillait le parchemin. Voldemort aurait put attaquer qu'elle ne se serait pas rendu compte, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être...ses parents étaient des moldus. Richard et Jean Granger, des dentistes. Ce devait être une erreur...oui, une simple erreur...ce n'était pas possible. Harry secoua légèrement son épaule et lentement, elle tourna son regard vers lui, il haussa les sourcils, confus et elle lui montra le parchemin. Dès qu'il vit la raison de son choc, il haleta et tous se tournèrent vers leur direction. Rogue s'approcha en grande enjambé de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et enleva le parchemin des mains d'Harry, le détaillant lui-même et figea. Cela prit quelque instant avant qu'il ne l'a regarde, comme si elle était un fantôme.

**-«La Classe est rejeter, Granger vous restez»** dit-il glacialement.

Voyant l'humeur du professeur, tous, même les Serpentard et Malefoy, se dépêchèrent à filer, Harry l'a regarda avec inquiétude et elle lui sourit pour le rassuré et il quitta, fermant la porte derrière lui. Rogue ne dit rien pendant quelque instant, ses poings fermé et l'a fixait, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose de mal, comme si elle ne devrait pas être là.

**-«Professeur...ce n'est pas possible, mes parents sont moldus» **dit-elle, le regardant.

-«**Aucune erreur n'est possible, c'est lier à votre sangs...suivez-moi au bureau du directeur Mlle Granger»** dit-il froidement.

Il plia le parchemin et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Elle le suivit, tant bien de mal. Ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall au cours de route et Rogue l'obligea à les suives. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au bureau et pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore était installer sur l'une de ses chaises, les regardants avec confusions, mais avant qu'il ne put demander quoi que se soit, Rogue lui donna le parchemin. Une lueur de compréhension étincelait dans ses yeux alors qu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

**-«Il semblerait que nous avons une situation délicate»** dit-il enfin, regardant les deux professeurs **«Severus, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait contacté le chef des gobelins, spécialisé dans la situation et Minerva, contacte seigneur et dame Warren... nous avons retrouvé leur fille disparut» **dit-il.

Le professeur Rogue inclina la tête et sortit alors que le professeur McGonagall fixa le directeur, abasourdis mais la crainte se lisait dans son visage...qui était les Warren? Pourquoi tout le monde semble être nerveux à leur sujet? Cela prit quelque minutes mais le professeur McGonagall sortit du bureau, l'a laissant seul avec le directeur qui lui fit signe de prendre un siège devant lui.

**-«Mlle Granger, je me doute de votre confusion mais le parchemin ne se trompe jamais...Richard et Jean Granger ne sont pas vos parents, vous n'êtes pas une née moldus mais bien une sangs-pure, héritière d'une famille extrêmement ancienne»** dit-il.

**-«Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit qu'ils m'avaient adopté? Pourquoi ils m'ont caché une telle chose? Toute ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge professeur!» **dit-elle, essayant de garder son calme.

**-«Je ne peux malheureusement répondre à c'est question, tout ce que je peux vous dire est que vous avez été kidnappé douze ans auparavant, votre famille, votre véritable famille Mlle Granger ou devrais-je dire Warren, n'a jamais cesser de vous chercher, ils n'ont jamais perdu espoir de vous retrouver»** dit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse le reste du temps, essayant de réorganisé son esprit. Sa mère était née une Malefoy, ce qui signifiait que d'une manière ou d'une autre...elle était lier à Malefoy... l'idée même l'a dégoûtait. Hermione tourna son attention vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et vit le professer McGonagall entré, suivit de deux individus. L'homme était aussi grand que Rogue et devait être âgée dans la moitié de la trentaine. Il avait la peau cuivré, sans défaut, un visage d'aristocrate, ses cheveux étaient sombre, presque noir, bouclé avec des yeux vert=forêt foncé. La femme à ses côtés semblait avoir le même âge, elle avait la peau claire, de long cheveux blond la mèche caramel et les yeux bleu-gris acier. son visage était fier mais doux à la fois...elle était extrêmement belle.

**-«Professeur Dumbledore, il y avait longtemps» **dit l'homme, qu'elle soupçonnait être son père.

**-«Bonjour Lord, Lady Warren, comment allez-vous?»** demanda le professeur simplement.

**-«Pourquoi nous avoir demandé? Cela semblait important»** dit la femme.

Le professeur ne répondit pas mais tendit le parchemin. Hermione vit ses parents biologiques figer complètement, leur œil écarquiller. Lentement, son père leva les yeux vers elle, l'observant avec attention et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui hocha la tête, confirmant la réponse en silence. Sa mère s'approcha lentement d'elle et leva la main, caressant son visage, si doucement qu'elle semblait avoir peur de la brisé.

**-«Hermione? Ma petite Mia?»** murmura-t-elle.

**-«Le professeur Rogue vient de faire la potion de la ligné avec ses étudiants, nous venons seulement de découvrir les origines véritable de votre fille»** dit McGonagall.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et le professeur Rogue ainsi qu'un Gobelin entrèrent. Ce dernier inclina la tête à ses parents, comme s'ils les respectaient et ils lui retournèrent le geste, souriant chaleureusement, ce qui l'a surpris. Rogue resta impassible mais il ne détacha pas son regard de sa mère biologique qui le fixait, comme si elle avait un combat interne mais elle finit par détourner les yeux vers le Gobelin.

**-«Le professeur Rogue m'a informé de la situation, mettons un peu d'ordre dans tout cela» **dit ce dernier, ouvrant une Malette. **«Selon les lois sorcières, Mlle Warren, l'adoption des moldus étaient illégale et donc, votre garde est confier exclusivement à vos parents biologique, Lord et Lady Warren»** continua-t-il, sortant des documents **«Signer, ici...ici...et là je vous pris» **rajouta-t-il.

Ses parents signèrent et elle jeta un regard au professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire encouragement. Elle passa le prochain heur à signer des documents sur sa garde, sa famille, comme quoi elle comprenait bla...bla...bla. Enfin, le dernier document fut signer, le document lui demanda de tendre le bras ce qu'elle fit, il lui prit l'avant bras, murmura des paroles dans une langue ancienne et elle sentit une bouffer de chaleur prendre possession d'elle.

**-«Si puis-je me permettre Mlle Warren, vous êtes magnifique»** dit Dumbledore.

Elle regarda son professeur confus, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui offrit un miroir, elle regarda son reflet ou plutôt ce qui devrait être son reflet. Sa peau autrefois pâle était cuivré, ses cheveux touffus foncé était à présent sombre légèrement ondulé et ses yeux brun chocolat était devenu bleu-gris acier avec un soupçon de vert. Elle avait principalement hérité des traits du visage de sa mère. Est-il nécessaire de dire...elle ne c'est pas reconnu?

**-«Étant la dernière journée avant les vacances Mlle Warren, vous pouvez quitter avec vos parents pour l'été, mais en septembre prochain, vous serez présenté sous votre véritable identité. À partir de ce jour, il n'y a plus d'élève nommer Granger à Poudlard»** dit Dumbledore.

**-«Merci professeur»** dit Nathaniel.

**-«Nous préviendrons votre famille moldus de ce changement**» dit McGonagall.

**-«Pouvons-nous utiliser votre cheminette directeur?»** demanda Annabeth.

Dumbledore accepta et elle suivit nerveusement ses parents, son père fut celui allant en premier puis, sa mère l'emmena avec elle, elle vit Annabeth tourner son regard vers Rogue, l'étudiant avec attention et sourit légèrement.

**-«Ravie de t'avoir revenu...grand-frère»** dit-elle simplement. **«MANOIR WARREN!»** dit-elle fortement, laissant tomber la poudre.

Le feu vert les entourèrent et ils furent projeter à l'extérieur, son père l'a rattrapa juste attend et lui sourit.

**-«Bienvenue chez toi Hermione»** dit-il.


End file.
